


Quid Pro Quo

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honestly this is just an excuse to write gratitious porn, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Silence of the Lambs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: An AU taking place after Silence of the Lambs. AU, with lots of smut.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was basically an excuse to write waaaaay too much Hannibal/Clarice smut, but I honestly love the characters, and I could not get this idea out my head! I'll try to update every few days, depending on how my writing goes. I'd love feedback too!

Clarice Starling panted as she jogged towards her car. Still breathing heavily, she unlocked her car door and got in.

“Why, hello Clarice,” someone purred in her ear. She slammed the door shut and froze. There was no way that he was still in the country. It had been a year since she’d last seen him, since she’d told him about the lambs, and since she had heard his voice on the phone.

“Dr. Lecter,” she breathed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You never answered my question. And Clarice, that was dreadfully rude of you,” he responded smoothly. “Now, you have two choices. I either kill you now, which would be quite unfortunate, or, you drive us to a less crowded area and I drive you to where I’m staying.”

“Very well,” she whispered, turning the key in the ignition. Silently, she drove them to a small alleyway, and parked the car.

“Get out,” he ordered sharply, opening his door. “And give me the keys.”

Shaking slightly, she handed him her keys before getting out.

“Into the backseat, please. Also, I am going to have to blindfold you, just to be sure you don’t try anything.” He reached into his pocket and wrapped a black piece of fabric around her head.

“Good,” he said firmly. “Now, you might want to try to sleep, Clarice. It’s a long drive ahead of us.”

Despite her determination that she would not fall asleep in front of him, the rhythmic movement of the car and the soothing classical music he played rocked her to sleep.

****

She blinked her eyes as she woke up. Instead of being in a car, she was tied to a bed, and the blindfold was gone. And Hannibal Lecter himself was sitting next to the bed, watching her intently.

“You have questions for me, I assume.”

“Yes. Several. To start, why are you still in the states? We’d assumed you left long ago.”

“Ah, that. Yes, I was up in Canada for a while, but I came back after I still hadn’t received word from you, my dear,” he answered calmly.

Clarice shivered under his appraising gaze. “I see.”

“Quid pro quo,” Hannibal leaned forward. “I believe it’s my turn. Clarice, undress.”

“What?” She cried out. “Dr. Lecter, please be reasonable.”

“Oh, Clarice, have you forgotten our game so quickly? You do what I say, and I’ll answer your questions. Now, I’m not going to ask again. Please undress. You may leave your panties on.”

“I need to be untied first,” Clarice said meekly. “Please.”

“Very well. I have a knife right here though, and I would prefer not to use it on you, but I will if I have to.”

He untied her, and Clarice watched the knife warily. She quietly pulled off her shirt and her pants. Turning to look at Hannibal, she saw that he looked at her expectantly.

“You’re not done,” he said firmly. She sighed, and hesitantly unhooked her bra before placing it on top of her other clothes.

“Back on the bed,” he told her firmly. “I’m tying you up again. I don’t want you to escape.”

“Where are we?” She asked, trying not to seem embarrassed at Hannibal’s request. She knew intellectually that he was doing this because he wanted control over her, but she also felt very, very uncomfortable.

“My home. You didn’t expect me to have somewhere I stayed? No, the local people know me as Harold Lang, a retired psychiatrist. We are in a town outside of Portland, Maine, and there is little chance of anyone recognizing me. Now, my turn,” he drummed his fingers together. “Tell me, in detail, what you like men to do to you in the bedroom.”

Clarice flushed. “I can’t think of anything special-”

“Don’t lie to me, you know I can tell. Something you’re hiding?” He stared at her, unflinching.

“Being restrained,” she said finally. “Being told what to do. That sort of thing."

“Very good Clarice,” he murmured. “I told you I wanted details. What else?”

“I like dirty talking,” she said quietly. “Quid pro quo, Doctor. What are you going to do with me?”

“That all depends on what your answers to my questions are, Clarice. I should like to keep you here, with me, for as long as I see fit, but, I need to be sure of a few things first,” he almost hissed at her. She squirmed, and much to her embarrassment, she was suddenly hyper aware of her wet panties. Just then, he sniffed the air. “Oh, my dear girl, you’re wet, aren’t you?” He smirked almost gleefully. “In that case, I’m going to remove those panties of yours, and you’re going to open your legs.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Doctor Lecter. This isn’t arousing me in the slightest,” Clarice snapped back.

“We shall see,” he murmured as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear. “Hips up, Clarice.”

She obeyed him, lifting up her hips to allow him to slide the underwear down her legs. She spread her legs slightly, which appeared to be enough to satisfy him, as he sat back down and fixed her with one of his stares again.

“Are you going to fuck me?” she blurted out.

He chuckled. “Only if you ask me, Clarice. I am many things, but I will not touch you unless you want.”

She tried not to breathe a sigh of relief, but she suspected he heard her anyways. Thankfully he said nothing.

“I’m going to ask you again, and if you lie, I will know. Are you wet?”

“Yes...” she whispered shamefully. There was no use in protesting anyway. Hannibal Lecter had gotten inside her head thoroughly, and she hated herself for it, but she was wet, and despite everything else, she wanted him.

“Good girl,” he smirked at her. “You’re answering my questions so well, Clarice. I could fuck you any way I wanted, couldn’t I? And you’d probably beg me, am I right?”

She looked away.

“If you’re going to touch me, please just do it, and then leave me be,” she told him, voice faltering.

“You know, I don’t have any intention of touching you until you ask nicely,” he murmured into her ear. “Don’t feign reluctance for me, my dear. You seem as though you protest, but I can see your body. Your cunt is wet, your nipples are hard, and every time I move to touch you, your entire body arches towards me. I told you, I don’t like it when you lie,” he leaned over her.

“Fine,” she sighed, her entire body tense with anticipation. “Please touch me.”

“Oh, that didn’t take long at all, did it? You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” He reached over and firmly cupped her breast, teasing his fingers around her erect nipple. Clarice sighed and her head fell back to the pillow.

“Answer me, Clarice.” His voice became sharper and he roughly pinched a nipple.

“Yes,” she bit out as he pinched her other nipple, harder this time.

“Oh, you like this,” he crowed, roughly fondling her breasts as she squirmed slightly, breathing heavily.

His pinching and fondling continued, and then without warning, he leaned down, and sucked on her breast, hard. Clarice cried out and he looked up at her, smirked, and gave her other breast the same amount of attention. She breathed heavily, and tried to press her thighs together, but as soon as she did so, he stopped his caresses.

“I thought I told you to keep your legs open, Clarice,” he said disapprovingly. “You were doing so well too.”

“How long have you wanted me?” She blurted out again, craning her neck to look at him.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually have emotions, my girl. And as of late, my mind cannot seem to forget you.” He stared off into space for a moment as if he was thinking. “Now, my turn,” he leaned forwards.

“Do you want me to touch your cunt, my dear?” His rough hands grasped her thighs, and Clarice resisted the urge to squirm into his touch. She didn’t say anything.

“Clarice,” his voice took on a warning tone. “I want an answer. I can smell your cunt, and you told me you liked it when I touched you only a few minutes ago. Now, answer me.”

When she still said nothing, he pulled roughly on one of her nipples. She whimpered slightly.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Louder, Clarice.” His fingers ran up her inner thighs.

“Yes,” she breathed as his fingers parted her folds. “Please.”

“Good,” he purred, running his fingers along her sex, making her whimper and squirm. “I want to hear you, Clarice. I want to make you scream,” he hissed into her ear, pressing his thumb firmly onto her clit. She bucked her hips, and he rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger.

His touches continued, still more exploratory, as he tested what she liked and didn’t. His fingers never lingered anywhere for long, sliding along her sex, while his voice whispered in her ear, sometimes saying nothing at all, just words about how much he liked this, or how good she was for him. Clarice drank it all in, her eyes shut, hips squirming against him.

“Please, Doctor, put something in me for God’s sake,” she hissed.

“Will my fingers do?” He teased her clit again before roughly pushing his middle finger in. “Or would you prefer my tongue?”

She whimpered again, and he felt her clench around his finger. “That’s not an answer, Clarice,” he teased, adding another finger, and curling them both, which made Clarice cry out in pleasure.

“I don’t care,” she panted.

“That’s not quite what I was looking for,” he emphasized each word with a harsh thrust. “I suppose it will do though. You’re being so good for me, aren’t you? You like having my fingers buried inside of you, hm?”

“Yes,” she shuddered around him.

“I want to hear you say it,” he reached between her legs to pinch her clit, hard.

“I like your fingers inside of me,” she whimpered, her head falling to the side as she panted.

“Good,” he purred. “You’d do anything to cum right now, wouldn’t you? Pity you haven’t asked yet.” His fingers continued their motions harder and faster.

“Can I cum?” she groaned helplessly, fingers fisting into her palms.

“No,” he told her, surprising her by kissing her hard and fast, his tongue delving into her mouth. “First, I want to taste your cunt.” With that, he crawled onto the bed between her legs, put her legs on his shoulders, and licked her. Clarice moaned, her hips bucking as he flicked at her clit with his tongue, hard and fast. His fingers, meanwhile, were still sliding in and out of her, curling into her walls every time.

“I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered, squirming as he held her hips down with his other hand, grasping perhaps harder then he needed to, but she didn’t care.

“Don’t you dare do it until I say you can,” he stopped briefly to look her straight in the eyes. “And,” he bit down on her clit. “I. Didn’t. Say. So.”

She cried out again, trying to lift her hips up towards his mouth, but every time she did so, he forced them down again.

“Please,” she begged.

“Do it,” she heard him hiss. “Fucking cum, you wonderfully naughty girl, my Clarice. Let me hear you.”

His words pushed her over the edge and she came, hard, clamping her thighs around his head. His fingers slowed as they thrust into her through her release. She whimpered as she came down from her high, and he withdrew his fingers and sat up.

“I take it you enjoyed that, hm?” He licked his fingers slowly, and Clarice watched, reality slowly coming back to her.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “I shouldn’t have though.”

He hummed at that. “And why not?”

She looked at him helplessly. “Thinking about it is one thing, but letting you do that to me is different. I don’t know how I’m to go back to the FBI after that."

“You wouldn’t have to, you know,” he said thoughtfully.

“I suppose so” She surprised herself for actually agreeing with him. “I didn’t think I’d ever be in this position, so I would like to think about it a bit.”

He smiled at her, and for once, it wasn’t disturbing. “Of course, my Clarice. It’s getting late. I shall retire.”

“Doctor?”

“Yes?” He turned back, eyes raised.

“Will you untie me?” Clarice showed him her wrists.

“Very well,” he agreed. “If you escape, I do warn you that next time, I won't be so courteous.”

She nodded slowly as he untied her, stroking her wrists slowly. As he left and shut the door, she fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning reveals what's to come for the two of them. Featuring: A lot more sex and a little plot

When she woke it was still dark, the silvery moonlight casting a shadow over the opulent rug. She climbed out of bed slowly, before remembering she was still naked. Wrapping her arms around her, Clarice pulled one of the blankets from the end of the bed around her, before standing up and locating her clothes. The only thing she couldn’t find was her underwear, which she suspected were elsewhere, since they’d been removed later. Sighing, Clarice pulled on her shirt and went into the bathroom. She caught sight of the clock, and saw that it was still early, about six am. She knew Ardelia would be looking for her now, desperately trying to figure out where she’d gone. She shook her head in disbelief at herself. If someone had told her that she’d have let Hannibal Lecter touch her the way he had, she’d have thought him insane. But now, standing in front of a mirror in his house, her eyes dark, the idea of being with him was not so crazy. She hadn’t forgotten the look in his eyes when she asked him why he wanted her. Just then, she caught sight of a note on the bathroom counter.

Clarice,  
If you’re reading this, I expect you’ve woken up. I hope you slept well. If you like, I would like to request your presence at breakfast this morning. Come down when you’re awake.  
-Doctor Lecter

She couldn’t help but smile at his note. It was so very him. Clarice decided that she would go downstairs, and if he wasn’t awake, she’d figure out where she was, and see if there was any hope to leave here soon, because as much as she’d enjoyed last night, she didn’t know how it would work for this to continue. She wrapped her blanket more around her and crept downstairs. However, when she reached the living room, she noticed that Hannibal was already sitting on the couch, reading a book.

“Good Morning,” he said, without even lifting his eyes from the book.

“Hello Doctor Lecter,” she said shyly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Were you unable to find your clothes?” He looked up at her, closing his book. “I placed them next to the bed.

“I found them,” she blushed. “I can’t find my panties though, so I’m just in a shirt right now.”

“Ah,” he sighed. “I thought I had located those too. Well, come, sit.” He patted the cushion next to him, and Clarice sat gingerly.

“I suppose you want to talk about last night,” he asked her. She nodded. “Well, I have a few questions for you about it before we do anything, and I must apologize if I took advantage of you.”

“You,” she hesitated. “It was nothing I didn’t want.” 

He leaned back in surprise. “I must say, I didn’t expect that. I enjoyed it very much as well.”

“What else did you want to know?” She asked, relaxing slightly.

“Do you wish to stay?” He asked curiously. “I was planning on leaving the country for Italy next week, and if you want, you could come. We’d start over, together. I give you my word, I will not hurt you, or anyone else, if you wish it.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I haven’t ever felt this way. And part of me says I shouldn’t, but the man I’ve heard so much about is different from the one who gave me so much pleasure and was so kind to me this morning.”

He hummed at that. “Would you want to repeat the experience?”

“Yes,” she said quickly. “But not tied up next time.”

“I believe that is possible,” he murmured. “Would you like me to touch you now?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please.”

He hummed as he slid one hand down her body until he reached her shirt, pulling it off. 

“Should we go upstairs?” He murmured. “Or shall I fuck you here?”

“I don’t wanna have sex,” she said, staring into his eyes. “I’m not on the pill, and I doubt you have condoms. But we should probably go upstairs,” she murmured as his fingers teased her thighs, making her shiver.

“Fair enough,” he agreed, pulling her closer to kiss her.

She followed him up the stairs to the room she was in, and he shut the door firmly, before turning his strong gaze towards her. 

“Oh, you are a vision this way,” he murmured, backing her into the bed. “I thought you looked magnificent last night, but seeing you here, willing, your eyes begging me, I could cum right here.”

She whimpered as his lips sucked on her collarbone while he pushed her into the bed. She scooted up the bed before he climbed on top of her, his lips sliding upward to her lips. “Would you like me to talk, my dear?”

“If you like,” she murmured, grasping at his arms as he kissed her thoroughly. “Just touch me already, though.”

“All in due time,” he agreed, his hand cupping her warm breast. “You seem rather eager for a girl who was merely agreeable about such things last night, Agent Starling,” he purred her name in her ear as he pulled on her nipple.

“We’re past such formalities aren’t we?” She groaned in pleasure, grinding her hips on him. “I may not even be an agent for much longer,” she sighed.

“Oh, but I enjoy the way it rolls off my tongue,” he purred, his hands parting her thighs. “Special Agent Starling,” he enunciated. “I’ll call you Clarice if you prefer.”

“No, I like it,” she whimpered as he ran one finger along her slit. “Damnit, stop teasing.”

“Language,” he scolded. “I stop teasing when I want,” he told her, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

She whimpered as his finger parted her folds, and he lightly touched her clit, making her grasp his shoulders and thrust against him.

“You’re soaking,” he purred. “All for me, hm? Can I taste you, since you came rather quickly last night?”

“Do you even have to ask?” She unbuttoned his shirt furiously. “Take off your clothes though. Quid pro quo,” she reminded him. “I’m naked already.”

“Well, I can’t do both,” he smirked. “Besides, my dear, I want to give you pleasure. Later, we can play our little game, but this is about you.”

“All right,” she agreed, tossing his shirt to the side nonetheless.

“Now, before I start, you tell me when you’re going to cum, and I’ll decide if I’m ready for you or not, you understand?” He sucked on her neck slightly.

“Yes,” she groaned. 

“Good girl,” he smirked at her before pulling her hips towards his mouth, and sucking her clit into his mouth, groaning against it.

“God, you taste fantastic,” he murmured against her. “You’re so fucking wet.”

She grasped his shoulders as he inserted a finger, making her whimper and beg for more, which he did, adding a second one, and curling them as he flicked at her clit. 

“I’m close,” she hissed, her hands fisting in his hair. He removed his fingers, and instead lapped at her entrance with his tongue, which felt good, but she could not cum for him like that. 

“Not yet,” he groaned. “I don’t believe I’ve had my fill, hm? And don’t pull so hard,” she felt him smirk against her. 

“Sorry,” she sighed as his tongue leisurely played with her. 

“Now, this time, you may cum,” he purred. I want to feel you around my fingers, just like last night. Don’t hold back Clarice,” he hissed. “I’ll know.”

With that, he pressed her hips into the bed with one hand, while he used his other hand to finger-fuck her, as his tongue flicked at her clit. 

“Fuck, Doctor Lecter,” she breathed heavily before moaning as his fingers curled inside her.  
“Use my name,” he stopped his tongue to say. “I want to hear it, please.”

“Hannibal,” she breathed. “God, I like that,” she cried out as he nipped at her clit. 

“Good,” he growled. “Cum for me, sweet girl, go on.”

“Oh, god,” she breathed. “Hannibal!” she cried as he bit down, harder this time, and she fell apart at his hands. As she shuddered around him, he slowly withdrew his fingers as she panted, gently licking her sex before coming to sit beside her. She pulled herself to sitting before wrapping her arms around herself and turning to face him.

“God help me, Hannibal Lecter, but I’ll stay. I want to stay with you.”

“Clarice, you have no idea how happy that makes me,” he breathed, turning to kiss her. She could taste herself in his mouth, but she found that she didn't’ care if it meant that Hannibal Lecter was kissing her.

“One condition,” she pulled away. “Please try not to kill anyone. I do not want to eat anyone, and I won’t stay if you eat people either.”

“I can try,” he agreed. “For you, I can try. Now,” he kissed her briefly. “We ought to get dressed. I’ll go to the store and purchase you a few things after breakfast, and you should stay here. It wouldn’t do to for you to be seen, and I’ll move up our flight. I have a few things I’ll need to arrange though, like a fake ID,” he told her as he got up, but Clarice pulled him down. 

“I’m coming with you to the store,” she told him. “I’ll pick my own things out. I’m responsible enough to do so. I assume you have hair dye? I’ll want some.”

“Yes,” he told her. “It’s black though. Not much of a difference from how you look.”

“Enough,” she decided, standing up. Hannibal’s eyes followed her as she bent over to look for her panties under the bed. She located them quickly, but not before Hannibal leaned over and gave her a light smack across her ass. 

“Don’t be rude,” she pulled on her panties as she stood up. 

“I cannot help myself,” he leered affectionately. “You look so delicious that way, presenting yourself for me.”

She flushed red, before collecting herself. “Right, well, I’m going to take a shower and meet you down for breakfast?” She turned towards him questioningly.

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” he agreed. “Oh, and Clarice?”

“Yes?” She turned around.

“When you go into the store,” he leaned back. “Don’t forget to buy some lingerie, and I have plenty of money, don’t hesitate to spend it.”

Her laughter rang in his ears as she closed the bathroom door.

*****

After breakfast, Clarice caught a bus into town, and got off at her first stop, a drugstore. With plenty of makeup and black hair, she was sure to be unrecognizable, nevertheless, she kept her head down as she bought a pack of condoms, lube, and feminine products, in addition to a few pairs of cheap pantyhose, and avoided the cashier’s eyes. Clarice wordlessly handed him a twenty, took her bag, and stepped out onto the street, looking around for the Nordstrom that Hannibal had told her was near. Spotting it, she breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, she stepped inside, grabbing a small cart. She reached the women’s section in no time, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that there was a large sale going on. Despite Hannibal’s insistence that she spend as much as she liked, Clarice still felt uncomfortable using so much of his money. 

Within an hour or so, she found a gorgeous black dress, a pair of jeans, a couple of sweaters, and some simple heels. As she placed her items in her cart, she caught sight of the intimates section, and determinedly walked over towards it, finding two bras, several pairs of nice panties, and a nightie. She was about to go check out when she remembered what Hannibal had said. 

“Don’t forget to buy some lingerie,” he’d said. She began browsing some of the racy pieces, and found a gorgeous black babydoll. Without even checking the price, Clarice put it in her cart. She knew he’d love it on her, and she’d never owned any lingerie that nice either. She also found a dark green matching set of bra and panties, and decided to buy that.   
With her purchases in hand, Clarice checked out, and caught her bus back to Hannibal’s. She couldn’t wait for dinner tonight. 

*********

By the time she’d gotten back, it was mid afternoon, and the only sign of Hannibal she’d seen was a note on her bed that read:

Clarice,  
I’m preparing dinner tonight, so I shall be busy for most of the afternoon. I hope you had a pleasant morning. I shall see you for dinner at 6.  
-Hannibal

She smiled as she set the note down. Setting an alarm for 5, she stripped down to her bra and panties, before climbing into bed. Clarice had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn’t be sleeping much at all tonight, if Hannibal’s enthusiasm for this morning had meant anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time, and sex time. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I honestly think I may have an issue here. I reallyyyyyy like writing these two and I may have put an unhealthy amount of sex in, but it's fine.

Clarice woke at 5 when the alarm went off. She got out of bed, made it, and went to the closet to pull out the black dress she’d bought earlier that day. It was a halter, and the dress accented her breasts and hips well. It had a low v-neck, one that she wouldn’t be able to wear a bra with, and it zipped up her back until her bustline, leaving her upper back exposed. Completing the classy look were a pair of black heels. Hanging it on the hook, she went into the bathroom to apply makeup and brush her hair. Clarice opted to leave her hair down, but applied a smokey purple eyeshadow, mascara, and soft red lipstick. As an afterthought, she rubbed some lavender lotion onto her thighs and arms. She also grabbed a pair of nylons and a simple pair of panties from her dresser and brought them into the room. She finished pulling herself together, and as a finishing touch, sprayed a little of that L’air du Temps that she’d worn the first time they’d met. And with that, Clarice left her room to go down to dinner.

As she entered the dining room, Hannibal was already waiting. There was a place set for her at the opposite side of the table, and she noticed that the food was already out. 

“Clarice Starling, you look gorgeous,” he stood up, gesturing for her to sit. 

“Thank you,” she flushed. “Dinner looks wonderful, Hannibal. May I ask what we’re having?”

“It’s fairly simple, really. A flank steak, with mashed potatoes and gravy. And for dessert, authentic cream puffs, handmade, of course.” He pulled her chair out for her and Clarice sat nervously. She hadn’t been to anything fancy like this in a year, and to be honest, she felt very inadequate.

However, as the meal progressed she began to feel more and more comfortable with Hannibal. They talked about everything from music to cars, and of course, it didn’t hurt that the food was delicious. She placed her silverware down as she finished dinner and looked up to see him watching her eagerly. With all the grace of a young virgin, Clarice avoided his lusting gaze and smiled at him.

“Shall we have dessert?” She asked innocently.

“Mmm, I suppose we should. I will go get the cream puffs, and you, my dear, stay right there.” 

As soon as he left the room her jaw dropped. Hannibal was notorious for his self control, which was what made him so unique. For him to be openly staring at her during dinner was something that he would’ve considered unbearably rude, and to have affected him in such a way was thrilling. 

“You look rather lost in thought, Clarice,” he observed from across the table. 

“Oh! I didn’t realize you’d walked back in,” she flushed and turned her attention to the cream puffs. “They look delicious, Hannibal.”

They ate dessert in silence, Hannibal still watching her eagerly. She licked her lips deliberately as she finished the last cream puff, and he leaned closer.

“So, tell me Clarice,” he drawled as he finished his food. “Did you buy yourself anything pretty to wear this evening?” His eyes dropped down towards her breasts momentarily, before lifting back up to her eyes.   
“Well, Doctor,” she leaned over the table closer towards him. “You’ll find out, I suppose.”  
He chuckled. “How about I start the dishes, my dear? You can give me a little...show when I come upstairs.”  
“Be quick then,” she threw over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the dining room.  
Upstairs, Clarice quickly slid off her dress, shoes, and pantyhose, and turned to eye herself in the mirror. She was toned and athletic, with full, rounded breasts, and she shook her head at herself. Now was not the time to start worrying about her looks. He’d seen her naked twice already, and logically, she knew that he thought she was attractive. Still, a small nagging voice told her that she should leave and forget about it. That she was an average girl, who meant nothing more than anyone else to him. Pushing the thoughts away, Clarice put on her new babydoll. It pushed up and accentuated her breasts, and it barely covered her up, but it was elegant in a certain way. The black lace was a perfect contrast to her pale skin, and she suddenly felt more comfortable then she had in months. Clarice turned away to set the box of condoms and the lube on the bedside table, and sat down on the bed, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

“May I come in, Clarice?” She heard Hannibal’s knock on the door. 

“Yes!” She leaned back against the pillows.

“Clarice…” he breathed as he entered, shutting the door behind him. “Aren’t you quite the vision tonight. So many possibilities,” he mused as he took off his suit jacket and shoes. 

“Perhaps, Doctor,” she leaned forward and climbed slowly off of the bed. “You should start by kissing me.”

“Perhaps,” he agreed, his eyes fixed on her as she glided over towards him, her hair loose around her. “Come over here then, and we can start.”

She stopped when she was about an inch away from him, their bodies almost touching. “Kiss me then, damnit.”

“Oh, I intend to,” he grasped her hips firmly before kissing her, hard. “Again,” he breathed, his mouth dropping to her jaw. “Again,” he nipped behind her ear. “And again,” he returned to her mouth. 

Clarice only pulled him closer, pressing her breasts against him. 

He broke away from her mouth, his eyes dark with arousal. “Get on the bed, Clarice.”

“You don’t have to ask twice,” she sauntered over, before getting on the bed and leaning back on her hands. 

He crawled onto the bed, tossing off his tie. “You know, Clarice, I’m quite a fan of this lacy number you’ve got on, but I, for one, am anxious to see what’s on underneath,” he pulled one strap down to suck on her shoulder. 

“Haven’t you already- Oh my god, don’t stop that,” she breathed out. Mid sentence, Hannibal had gently nipped at her breast through the lace and was now sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipple, but not quite touching it. 

“You were saying something?” He looked up from her breast, pulling on her nipple as she whimpered.

“Doesn’t matter,” she groaned, wrapping one leg around his waist.   
“I see,” he murmured. “So I take it you don’t have any problem with this, then?” He pulled off her lingerie in one smooth motion, leaving only a small black thong. 

“God, just stop teasing and get going already,” she sighed, arching her back towards him.

He reached up and held her hands to the bed with one of his. “I didn’t say I was going to be quick, did I? In fact, I have no intention of being done anytime soon, Clarice. So, open your legs, and keep your hands up there until I say you can move them.”

His hands stroked her inner thighs as he kissed and sucked at her chest, leaving small marks everywhere. His order to keep her hands to the headboard was obeyed, but Clarice still arched her back to grind against his fairly prominent erection, and she heard him inhale sharply, before he nipped at her breast, hard. Clarice cried out in pleasure, and his response was to pin her hips to the bed with his.

“So impatient,” he purred. “I really wouldn’t worry, Clarice. I’ll touch your cunt in time,” he smirked at her. “But, just for kicks, let’s see how wet I’ve made it, hm?” 

Her legs spread eagerly for him, and he ran his index finger over the silky lace. “Very good, Clarice,” he purred. “I can feel your sex and I’ve barely even touched you.”

She squirmed against his finger. “Then touch me more, damn it,” she hissed. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll play with that part just yet,” he smirked as he ground his hips onto her. 

“You're mine, Clarice, and I want to touch you everywhere.” He gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises. “And don’t,” he thrust against her. “Fucking,” he kissed her stomach, sliding lower. “Forget it.”

“Fucking hell, Hannibal,” she swore as he left a hickey on her left hip. 

“Language,” he teased as he nipped at her clit through her panties, before moving on to her right hip, sucking and kissing around the bone. “Don’t be rude, Clarice. I could just get up and leave you hot and bothered right here.”

“That would be rude of you,” she breathed. “Besides, I wouldn’t be the only one who got left bothered.” She rubbed her leg against his cock.

“Touche, Clarice,” he agreed, kissing down her thighs. “Shall I take these off, do you think?” He fingered her waistband thoughtfully, before snapping the strap against her skin.

“Oh, shut up,” she hissed. 

“Rude,” he purred, sliding her panties off. “God, you’re wet, aren’t you Clarice?”

“Hannibal, please,” she begged. “Touch me damnit, fuck me, I don’t care.”

“Well, my dear, should I do both at once?” He flicked at her clit with his tongue. 

“Oh god,” her head fell back. “Just do me, Hannibal, please.”

“If you insist,” he smirked, standing up and efficiently stripping. Her eyes curiously searched him as he stood at the foot of the bed. He was small and lithe, but still muscular, and his cock stood at attention, and Clarice spread her legs invitingly.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh, I will,” he growled as he practically pounced on her. 

“Don’t forget a condom,” she groaned as she felt him pushing at her entrance with two fingers. 

He quickly and efficiently rolled one on, before climbing back on top of her. “You can take your hands off now, Clarice.”

“Thank god,” she breathed at him, grasping his shoulders. “You be on top,” she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it twice.

“Good,” he groaned. He roughly grabbed himself and thrust inside Clarice in one, deep, push.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” she swore, grabbing his back. “That’s so fucking good,” she hissed. “Harder, damnit.”

“Oh, Clarice, I’m just getting started,” he groaned. “Be patient.”

She arched her back and pushed her hips against him. He kissed her roughly, grasping her hips and thrusting, over and over. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he hissed in her ear, one of his hands leaving her hip in favor of her clit. “And you’re all mine, Clarice Starling. Don’t you ever, ever fucking forget it.”

“Oh god, oh god,” she whimpered. “I won’t forget, Hannibal, god, that’s good,” she breathed.

“Good,” he hissed. “Now, come for me, Clarice. You’re close, aren’t you?” He lifted his hips and she cried out as he hit her g-spot. 

“Yes,” she ground out. “Oh god, that’s good.”

She cried out through her orgasm, but he kept up his thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist, all while he kissed and sucked at everywhere he could reach. 

“Clarice,” he groaned, brushing his thumb against her clit. “I’m going to cum soon, and I want you to be right there with me.”

“Hannibal, please,” she begged. “Just a bit harder, please.”

He obeyed her request, his thrusts growing harder as he flicked at her clit with his thumb, rolling it in circles. She kissed his neck, sucking and biting, and the noises she drew from his throat made her feel proud in a strange way, even though she was begging him at the same time.

“Hannibal,” she chanted his name as he flicked at her clit with his thumb.

“I’m cumming,” he groaned. “Let go, Clarice,” he pressed on her clit. 

She whimpered as he came, hard, pressing his hips into her. She wrapped her arms around him as he rolled off her.

“Did you cum?” He murmured into her ear, sitting up and throwing the condom away. 

“Twice,” she murmured drowsily as he settled next to her.

“Not when I did?” He turned to look at her. “I should remedy that, hm?” He kissed her chest softly.

“You don’t have to,” she insisted as he slid down her body towards her sex.

“I want to,” he told her softly. 

“You really-oh fuck,” she swore. “Hannibal, do you ever get tired of this?” She whimpered as he licked at her slit.

“No,” he growled. “I will never get tired of making you cry out in pleasure, my girl,” he nipped at her clit. 

“Figures,” she whimpered as he teased her, his fingers curling inside her.

“You’ve developed quite the attitude, Special Agent Starling,” Hannibal smirked against her sex. 

“I’m close again,” she hissed, grasping at his hair. 

“Then cum,” he curled his fingers harder and faster, his tongue flicking at Clarice’s clit. With small whimpers and cries, she came, clenching around his fingers.

“You sound so nice when you cum,” he smirked as she pulled herself to sitting, leaning on the headboard.

Clarice flushed. “You just feel self satisfied.”

He hummed as he lay down next to her. Clarice sighed as she curled into his side.

“Would you like me to leave?” His crisp voice filled the air.

“No,” she murmured into his chest. “You can sleep here if you like.”

“I would like,” he agreed. 

“I need to go to the bathroom first,” she sat up and swung her legs to the side.

“Very well,” his eyes followed her ass to the bathroom.

When she returned, she saw that he had cleaned up, and the covers were drawn back on her side.

“Thanks,” Clarice climbed back in next to him.

“For what?” He pulled the blankets over her. 

“Sex was nice,” she murmured, closing her eyes. 

He smirked. “Oh I would hope so, little Starling.

She yawned, and closed her eyes.

****

Clarice awoke to the feeling of someone kissing her neck. 

“Hannibal,” she murmured drowsily. “What’re you doing?”

“Kissing you,” he hummed. “Would you prefer I stopped?”

“No, it’s okay,” she sighed, rolling over to face him. 

He scanned her face. “You’re upset that I woke you.”

“No,” she disagreed. “That’s quite a pleasant sensation to wake to. I’m just, ah, not very excited yet.”

“Hm,” he said thoughtfully, sliding his hand along her thigh. “Is that your way of asking me to use some of that lubricant I saw you purchased?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” she admitted, kicking the blankets to one side. “I however, would like to use it on your cock,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Clarice Starling, are you offering to give me a handjob? So naughty,” he smirked at her, leaning back. “I would like that very much,” he smirked at her. 

Clarice reached over him to grab the fresh bottle that she’d gotten, and quickly broke the seal and squirted some of it onto her fingers, and onto Hannibal’s cock. Then, hesitantly, she wrapped her hand around Hannibal’s cock. He sighed, closing his eyes. Feeling bolder, Clarice began stroking him, her hand slick and wet. She went on this way until Hannibal began to breathe heavily. 

“Fuck, Clarice,” he hissed. “You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you? I can smell how wet this makes you.”

“Mhm,” she agreed, twisting her hand slightly around his cock. He hissed and she repeated it, kissing him. He roughly grasped her breast and she pulled away, smirking. 

“You really like this, don’t you?” He marveled as she lay down, her hand still stroking his cock.

“I haven’t before,” she admitted, brushing her thumb over the tip. “Something about you is different. 

He sharply inhaled. “Clarice, if you don’t stop that right now, I’m going to cum all over your hand.”

“In that case,” she teased, stopping. “I’ll just do this.” Before Hannibal could do anything, she took him into her mouth. 

“Clarice,” he gasped. “If you do that for much longer, I’m going to cum.”

She didn’t respond, just kept sucking him into her mouth. Hannibal grasped her hair firmly and groaned, hissing her name and words of pleasure into the still morning air. 

She smiled against his cock as he hissed and breathed above her. When she added in a soft touch to his balls, he was done, and she sat up as his breathing evened out, swallowing the last of his cum down. She’d never done that before.

“Clarice Starling,” he murmured, brushing a thumb over her lips. “You are quite good at that, my dear.”

She blushed. “Just a little quid pro quo, Doctor,” she smirked.

“Ah, touche, my Clarice,” he hummed as he reached over to the bedside table. “However, that implies that I don’t relish getting to make you scream for me.

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“That,” he murmured, tugging on her nipple roughly. “Is what I intend to do with you for the rest of the morning,” he smirked, sliding down the bed to rest between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of her morning was spent in bed with Hannibal. In her wildest dreams, she never would’ve guessed that Hannibal Lecter would have given her quite so many orgasms with his fingers and tongue. 

“Hannibal,” Clarice murmured as he kissed her breast. “What time do we leave for Italy?”

“6 tonight,” he responded, his fingers trailing down towards her sex again. 

“We should clean,” she sighed as his fingers parted her folds for the fourth time that day. 

“Mm,” he flicked at her nipple lazily. “I have someone coming to clean after we leave.”

“Oh,” she whimpered, his fingers pressing into her clit, which was practically the definition of overstimulated. “Hannibal, are you going for some sort of record?” 

He chuckled. “Oh, Agent Starling, you have no idea how attractive it is for me to see you like this.”

“God,” she hissed as he slid two fingers into her easily. 

“So naughty,” he smirked against her breast. “I don’t believe it’s very holy to take the Lord’s name in vain while I have two fingers buried inside of your cunt, do you?”

Clarice arched her back into his hand as he curled his fingers, and cried out in surprise as he used his other finger to roughly pinch her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, Special Agent Starling,” Hannibal drawled. “I had no idea you liked it this rough.”

“Shut-ohmygodhannibalplease,” she started to say, but he pinched at her clit again, this time nipping at her breast.

“Don’t be rude, Clarice,” Hannibal smirked as she whimpered and squirmed against his thrusting fingers. “I would hate to deny you another chance to cum around me.”

“Hannibal, don’t you dare,” she panted. “I’m so so close.”

“Not until I tell you,” he thrust his fingers inside her again. “Are you going to be rude again, Agent Starling?”

“No,” she whispered, moving her hips against Hannibal’s hands.

“Say that again?” He smirked, pinching her clit again.

“No,” she whimpered.

“Good girl,” he groaned into her breast. “Go on,” he encouraged, flicking her nipple with his tongue. “Cum for me, sweet girl.”

His fingers moved faster against her and Clarice cried out in surprise as he added a third finger at the same time as he pinched her clit. Her hips bucked against his hand as he sucked on her breast harshly.

She came back to herself again, Hannibal smirking against her breast in a way that made her think of a cat after it caught a bird and brought it to the door.

“Oh, Clarice,” he murmured, withdrawing his fingers and sucking on them. “That was new.”

“What?” She sat up. “Oh,” she looked down. She appeared to have stained the bed with her fluids and Hannibal was relishing in her embarrassment.

“Oh, that was good, Clarice,” he pulled her back down to curl next to him. 

“Can I clean up?” She turned red. “I made a mess, Hannibal.”

“It’s perfectly natural, Clarice,” he stroked her hip softly with his thumb. 

“Well, I’m embarrassed,” she climbed hurriedly out of bed. “It looks like I wet the bed.”

“Clarice, lots of women do it,” he argued, pulling her onto his lap. “Don’t fret, my dear. Besides.” he smirked at her. “There is still my bedroom to use, and next time I’ll just put some towels down beforehand.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced, but he kissed her anyways, pulling her so she straddled his hips.

“Round 3 already?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He reached for the condoms on the side of the bed, sliding one on efficiently.

“To be entirely fair, Clarice, I haven’t fucked anyone else besides you in 9 years,” He pulled on her breast roughly. “And I have the intention of pleasuring you until you beg me to stop because you’re so overstimulated you can barely stand it.”

“Fuck,” she cursed softly as he thrust his hips up to meet her. “Keep talking, Hannibal.”

“Dirty girl,” he teased her, grasping her hips and pulling her down onto him. “You’ll take it any way I give it to you, Clarice, and you should remember that.”

“Oh!” She cried out as he flicked her clit, hard. “God, Hannibal, do that again and I’m going to come again.”

“Good,” he hissed, sucking her breast harshly. “You were so desperate earlier, weren’t you? So this time, I’m going to make you come over and over again.”

“Fuck,” she whimpered as he pulled roughly on her clit. “Fucking hell, you’re so good at this.”

“Go on Clarice,” he urged her, the rough slapping of their thighs filling the air. “Take my cock like a good girl, that’s it.” 

His words pushed her over the edge, and she came whimpering his name into his shoulder. Only a few thrusts later, she felt him meet his release as well, and they both lay there, panting. Hannibal’s tongue poked out to lick a droplet of sweat from her breast, before he sat up and pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it away.

“I want to take a shower, Hannibal,” Clarice told him as she pulled her hand away from his grasp. “Besides, I’m hungry and we’ve been fucking for three hours now.

He smirked. “And am I invited to this shower of yours, my dear?”

“No,” she smiled at him winningly. “I’m going to shower by myself, and get clean, not have round four.”

“Pity,” he mused, climbing out of bed and grabbing his clothes. “You look delicious when you’re wet between your legs, I can’t imagine how lovely you must look wet all over.”

Clarice flushed. “That’s very lewd of you, Doctor Lecter.” 

“Is it? I didn’t think it was quite as lewd as some of the things you begged me to do, Agent Starling.” He pinched her buttocks as he walked by her.

“Hannibal, stop,” she swatted his hand away. 

“Come downstairs for breakfast afterwards,” He kissed her firmly. “And don’t forget, I did promise to thoroughly ravish you all day, Clarice, so I don’t really see a need for you to get very dressed.”

Clarice didn’t respond, just closed the door behind her. She breathed in the clean smelling air of the bathroom, which was scented with something floral. Exhausted was really the only word for how she felt after being fucked senseless by Hannibal twice in 3 hours, not counting the time she gave him a blowjob. She still couldn’t believe she’d actually done that. It had felt so different to the times she’d given one to a boyfriend or a one night stand. Turning on the shower, she mused that it was probably the fact that she’d instigated it, not the other way around. 

Turning to look in the mirror, Clarice stifled a gasp. There were hickies and small bruises everywhere. Three hickies littered her chest, there were two matching bruises where he’d grasped her hips when she rode him, and her entire body was flushed. A strange sense of pride filled her. Hannibal was notorious for never losing control, yet last night and today, he’d been rough, and passionate too. Stepping under the warm water, she cleaned herself quickly and efficiently. Despite her feigned dislike of his affectionate touches, she was still almost desperate for more, and she knew he knew it. After drying her hair and applying lotion, she pulled on her silky nightdress, and a thin robe over it, before elegantly heading downstairs.

“Clarice Starling, you look ravishing,” Hannibal complimented her as she shyly sat down at the table. 

“What’re you making for breakfast?” She asked curiously.

“Eggs and bacon, with toast and fresh fruit,” he responded, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

“It sounds delicious,” she sipped at the coffee he offered. “What should I pack?” 

“Just what you bought,” he told her. “And the clothes you were wearing when you got here. That would be suspicious if they were found. I’ll buy you lots of new things once we’re in Italy.” He set her food in front of her before taking a seat opposite her. 

They ate in silence for a while, until Clarice spoke.

“Hannibal, what are you going to do for money?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “And I am not just going to be a housewife for you.”

“Clarice, I wouldn’t dream of it,” he promised. “You may do what you like in Italy. I already have a job lined up as a lecturer at the university, which pays well.”

“And if I want to do nothing all day?” She finished the last of her breakfast, before getting up and placing it in the sink. 

“Then you can if you want.” He came up behind her and pressed himself against her back. “Now, I want you to go upstairs into my bedroom, Clarice. It’s the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. There should be towels on the bedside table. Lay them on top of the blankets, and when I come up, I want to see you naked, bent over the bed, do you understand?”

“And why should I do what you say?” Clarice pressed right back, ignoring the throbbing between her legs at the suggestion. 

“Because you like being told what to do,” he murmured in her ear, sucking on her lobe. “Because you’re already wet at the mere idea, and you want me to fill you up, isn’t that right?” He drawled, undoing her robe and playing lightly with her nipples.

“Who says I’m wet right now?” She countered. 

Faster then she could push him away, his hand was already beneath her silky little nightdress, and parting her thighs with ease. She felt him smirk against her neck, and he slowly ran one finger along her slit, before withdrawing his hand.

“I have evidence, Clarice, that says quite that. Now, go on up.” He sucked on the finger before unpinning her from her place against the counter. He slapped her ass, and she yelped a little. He smirked at her slightly before turning away. 

Clarice hurried up the stairs and into her room first. Rummaging through the drawers, she found the lacy set of underwear she’d purchased the night before, and grabbed it to take with her. She would be damned if she didn’t have some say in how she got fucked today, and she was going to wear that underwear, his choice or not. She shut the door to her room quietly, before entering his. It was much more elegant than hers, seeing as it was the master bedroom, and she folded her nightie and placed it on the chair next to the bed. She then donned the lingerie. It was dark green lace, and the bra was a push up bra that fastened in the front with a lacy racerback. The underwear was a matching color, and was nothing particularly fancy. It was a tanga style, and looked very elegant. She laid the towel out on the bed, and positioned herself at the end of the bed, bent over as he’d requested. And then, all she had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm going to wrap this up after the next couple of chapters? If people like this I'll keep doing it though, bc I do love writing this pairing


	5. Chapter 5

“Clarice, you are naughty,” Hannibal drawled as he shut the door behind him. “I thought I told you to be naked? And my dear, underwear isn’t the same thing, although those skimpy panties of yours might as well be.”

“You mean you don’t like them?” She arched her back towards him, teasing him. 

The slap on her ass came faster than she thought. “Don’t be snarky, Clarice.”

“And why not?” She bit back at him.

“Because,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “It’s very rude, Clarice, and you know how I despise rudeness.”

“And? What, you gonna eat me up?” She couldn’t hide the teasing tone in her voice.

“I might taste you,” he murmured in her ear, his fingers running along her sides. “But first, Clarice, I think I should punish you.”

“Oh? And how’s that, Hannibal?” She sucked in a breath as he slapped her ass again.

“Get on the bed, Clarice,” he instructed. “Then put your hands on the headrail. I’ll tie you up, I think.”

As she climbed up onto the bed, she was acutely aware of her wetness between her legs and was sure he was too. 

“Oh, and take off your bra,” he told her as he rummaged in his drawer for a bit of rope. “Wouldn’t want to ruin such a delicious little outfit, would I?” 

“No,” she slid it off slowly as he watched, holding the rope between his hands.

“Good girl,” he smirked at her as she held out her wrists. He tied them together and she raised her arms up. “Now, put them up on the headboard Clarice. I’ll tie them there.”

She obeyed, and the way her breath hitched as he tweaked her breast before tying her to the headboard did not go unnoticed. 

“For such a wet girl, you do disobey me quite a bit, don’t you Clarice?” He pinched her inner thigh sharply.

Clarice whimpered, but did nothing. 

“And what should I do about that?” He mused, tracing the outline of her hipbone. 

“Give me a good hard fuck,” she responded, arching an eyebrow towards him. 

Hannibal chuckled a bit. “Oh Clarice, you know you would enjoy that far too much for it to be a punishment. Besides, my dear, I was already going to bend you over this bed and fuck you until I had you begging for mercy, but since you couldn’t follow simple instructions, I think I’ll teach you a lesson first.” He pulled on her erect nipple firmly. “Look how ready you are too.”

“Oh, shut up Hannibal,” she wiggled her hips, pulling herself upright. “It’s not like I’m the only person who wanted that,” she eyed his already hard cock that was straining against his pants.

“Oh, but I can just take care of this,” he remarked casually, removing this shirt and tossing it to the side. 

“But isn’t fucking me much better?” She raised an eyebrow before wrapping her legs around his waist. He smacked her thigh sharply. 

“Not if you’re going to be a naughty girl,” he smirked, untangling himself and getting off the bed. “I think, I’ll just take care of this, and you can watch, doesn’t that sound good?” 

“Fuck you,” she swore softly as she watched Hannibal shuck his pants off and grasp his firm erection. He began to slowly stroke it, eyes keenly fixed on her. They roamed her body, first eying her breasts, then her hips, her cunt, her thighs, and her dark eyes, silently begging him to touch her. His other hand followed, squeezing her breasts softly, pinching her thigh so she squeaked, before hovering his fingers above her dripping slit. 

“Hannibal, please,” she whimpered softly as he pulled at her breast even more, so her nipples stood out in the cool air. “God, please fuck me. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I suppose so,” he sighed, opening up the drawer and pulling out a condom. He rolled it on efficiently before straddling her hips. “But you take what I give you, Clarice. If you even move once, I’ll leave you here, do you understand?”

“Yes Hannibal, please.”

He pressed her legs open, and then slowly began to stroke his cock up and down on her sex, making Clarice whimper and cry out with every touch to her clit.   
“Such a good, wet girl,” he purred as he pulled sharply on her clit. “Oh, Agent Starling,” he hissed. “You’re all mine, and god, I do love that.”

At the same time as he flicked her clit harshly with his forefinger, he thrust inside her, and Clarice cried out. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders, and began fucking her in earnest now.

“Holy fuck, so good,” she cried out as he delivered a hard thrust along with a slap to her thigh.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” He growled, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. 

“I’ll be so good, so good,” she begged, thrusting back against him, head thrown back in pleasure.

Abruptly, he stopped, climbing off the bed. 

“I thought I told you to stay still,” he quickly untied her. “Bend over the bed, Clarice. Now.”

“Yes, Hannibal,” she nodded, moving so she was bent over the bed, ass thrusting out towards him. 

“Now, I’m going to punish you, Clarice,” he drawled in her ear. “I think, I’ll start by slapping that delicious ass of yours, hm? And then, I think I’ll slap your soaking wet cunt too. If you move, I start over, understood?”

“Yes,” she breathed, body tight with anticipation.

“Yes, what?” He pressed his cock against her. 

“Yes, Hannibal,” she sighed, trying not to move against him. 

“Better,” he warned. “One more try, Clarice, or I’ll add more to your punishment.”

“Yes, Doctor Lecter,” she breathed, leaning onto her arms.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He slid two fingers inside her, hard and fast. Clarice cried out in pleasure, and Hannibal spanked her firmly, three times in quick succession. 

“Agent Starling, is it possible you just got wetter?” He smirked, twisting his fingers inside her roughly. “You really are naughty, aren’t you?”

Clarice bit the bedspread, trying not to cry out. She knew he liked hearing her, and she was determined to deny him that pleasure until he let her come. 

He massaged her buttocks firmly, before removing his fingers. Clarice heard him sucking her arousal off of them, and she squeezed her eyes shut, body taut with anticipation. She cried out in surprise when he slapped her clit. Hannibal chuckled lightly before rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Fuck, Hannibal please, I’ll be so good, just fuck me, god, I want to cum,” Clarice begged, whimpering as he slapped at her clit again, and this time, he tugged on it. 

“Will you though, Clarice? Are you going to listen next time when I tell you something?” He growled in her ear, tracing her slit with his cock. She let out another cry of pleasure and desperation.

“Yes, Hannibal, please,” she begged. 

“Very well, Clarice.” With one harsh thrust, he was inside her. His hands gripped at her hips hard enough to leave bruises, and she sighed in relief. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he groaned, fucking her slowly as she arched her back in pleasure. “I want you to cum as many times as you can,” he hissed in her ear. One hand left her hip in favor of her clit, with he pinched and rolled until he heard Clarice cry out with her climax. He didn’t stop though, only increasing his thrusts, his fingers continuing to tease her swollen clit. 

“Fuck,” she nearly sobbed from pleasure. “Hannibal, god, so good.”

“I know,” he murmured in her ear. “You’ve been begging for my cock and fingers for an hour now, Clarice, go on. Finish on them again.”

As though his words were spoken directly to her clit, she came again, this time squirting onto him. With a hoarse cry, he followed her, breathing her name. 

“Oh, Clarice.” He finally spoke, moving off of her to remove his condom. “You’re magnificent, my girl.”

“That was good,” she murmured lazily. “Hannibal, what time is it?”

“Two,” he responded, looking at the clock before kissing her breast softly. “We ought to pack.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, removing the towel from the edge of the bed and tossing it into the laundry hamper. “Just a minute.” 

Hannibal pinched her thigh as she climbed up the head of his bed, leaning her head against the pillows.

“Not again,” she gave him a warning look. “I told you I’d be good.”

“That you did,” he chuckled. “Now, go get your clothes ready, and get dressed. We shall leave at four.”

Smirking at him, she bent over seductively to pick up her discarded panties and bra, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to figure out where to go from here, so my updates might be a little less frequent, but I'd love feedback if anyone has any!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane ride, sex, and more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish! I've been bouncing between this fandom and the X-Files in terms of writing, plus I've been doing a lot of personal anecdotes lately, since I just had some bad news about my dad a few weeks ago. I really like feedback, and I hope you enjoy!

The taxi ride to the airport was quiet for the most part, other than Hannibal making polite small talk with the cab driver. Clarice was mostly silent, occasionally agreeing with Hannibal or responding to a question the driver asked. One of his hands rubbed at her thigh idly, and occasionally, he’d slide his fingers to her inner thigh, teasing her. They made their way through the airport, and surprisingly, her conversation with Hannibal flowed nicely. For the most part, they talked about what they should do when they arrived in Italy. 

“I have a position as a lecturer lined up, Clarice. There is no need for you to get a job,” Hannibal said firmly, idly stroking her hand. “And it’s a once a week job. As you know, I have a whole new identity set up for us there. I have plenty of money, and the lectures pay well.”

“Don’t treat me like a stereotypical housewife.” Her eyes flashed. “I don’t intend on just staying in the house so you can fuck me all day.”

“Don’t be lewd, Clarice.”

“You said worse earlier,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Need I remind you we are in public? It’s not appropriate,” Hannibal informed her, nodding politely at the person across from them as they took their seats. 

“Says the one who was feeling me up in the cab,” she remarked, leaning back in her seat. 

Hannibal said nothing, instead giving her a prepackaged blanket. She accepted with a small smile, wrapping it around herself before offering him half, which he did, uncharacteristically putting up the armrest so she could lean against him.

“Oh, Clarice,” he drawled in her ear. “Now that we’re a little more secluded, would you like me to tell you what I plan on doing to you when we arrive?”

She pressed her thighs together and sucked in a breath. Dear Lord, Hannibal had such a way with words.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled softly. “So, let’s see. Well, when we arrive, first, I’ll probably take you into our room and pull that tight little skirt you put on up, remove whatever lovely underwear I’m sure you’re wearing, and fuck you until you scream.”

She stifled a small whimper. “Hannibal, no more or else I’m going to come on the plane,” she hissed.

He chuckled. “I suppose I get to surprise you then,” Hannibal hummed. 

“Mhm,” she responded, leaning against him, and she was pleasantly surprised when his arm gently wrapped around her. Tender wasn’t a word one would use to describe Hannibal, although that was what he was right now. She spent the rest of the flight there.

After an eight hour time shift, Clarice was severely jet lagged. She’d been asleep when they landed, and Hannibal had ended up waking her and somehow getting them both through customs without getting arrested. She found herself much more awake once she’d been able to walk around for a few minutes. They got their baggage without a fuss and the ride to their home was calm and relaxing. Again, she let Hannibal do the talking.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, looking at the house, if one could call it that. It was a gorgeous two story building, with a courtyard, and by far the nicest house she’d ever lived in. “It’s beautiful!” 

“From the 19th century, I believe,” he remarked, leading her into the courtyard until they stood outside the door. “I think though, Clarice, you should let me carry you over the threshold.”

She shrieked in delight as he swung her into his arms, as youthful as a 20 year old man, and carried her in true marital fashion. He set her down and went to grab their two bags and set them inside, before shutting the door and kissing her firmly.

“Where’s the bedroom, Hannibal?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I remember being promised a fuck.”

“Oh, you are impatient,” he raised an eyebrow. “Very well, Clarice. This way.” 

He led her up the winding stairs to an open air sitting room that overlooked the street. A hallway led to the bedrooms, though. There were three, and Hannibal led Clarice into the largest, which was to be theirs. The moment the door shut, Clarice found herself flat against the door, Hannibal kissing her into submission, while his hands eagerly rucked up her skirt and slid off her underwear. She arched her back prettily, letting Hannibal tease her clit with his fingers until she was nice and wet. Eagerly, she undid his belt and sighed in pleasure as he undid his pants and pulled his cock free.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Hannibal slowly ran his cock against her wet cunt. 

“You’d better,” she pushed against him and he bucked against her. 

Before she could process it, he was fully inside her, his face buried in her shoulder while he panted with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he hissed as he sucked a mark onto her shoulder. 

“Hannibal, harder,” she encouraged, wrapping her legs around him as he slid in and out of her. 

“Are you going to come, Clarice?” His voice was dark in her ear.

“Mhm,” she breathed as he sharply thrust into her again, this time his finger rubbing her clit insistently. 

“You should soon,” he smirked against her.

It wasn’t long before the two of them collapsed against each other, panting for breath.

“Welcome home,” she snorted with laughter as she bent to pull her panties up. “Oh shit. Hannibal, we forgot a condom.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Where are you in your cycle?”

“I had my last period about a week ago,” she said, going and sitting on the bed. “Hannibal what if I get pregnant?” 

“Clarice, relax,” he encouraged her, sitting beside her. “There are plenty of women’s health clinics in the area. If you’re really concerned and don’t want a child at all, you can go get a morning after pill. I would provide for one if you wanted to keep it, and although I don’t think I’d be a good father at all, I would try my best.”

She nodded. “I think I’ll get the morning after pill just in case,” she decided, standing up. “And then I’ll schedule an appointment to get the pill.”

“That’s a good idea,” he agreed, kissing her softly. “I think I’ll go fetch the condoms then. When I get back up here I want to see you naked on this bed, Clarice.”

She inhaled sharply as he left, before removing her clothes and setting them on the chair next to the large four poster bed. She saw a few towels resting on top of the dresser, and she quickly grabbed one and set it over the luxurious comforter. It was no sooner than she had settled herself against the pillows that Hannibal came back in, holding a small bag. She smirked at him from her perch on the pillows and watched as he pulled out some rope.

“I was thinking I might tie you to the bed,” he smirked at her as she presented him with her wrists. “After all, Clarice, I distinctly remember that you liked it,” he teased her as he tied her wrists to the headboard above her. “Should I tie your legs?” 

“I think that would be your choice, Doctor Lecter,” she arched an eyebrow at him as he observed her. 

“Untied,” he decided firmly. “I do like watching you squirm,” he commented, fetching a few other things from the bag and setting them on the chest at the end of the bed where she couldn’t see. “Oh, and I’m going to blindfold you.” 

She sighed as a black cloth covered her eyes and was tied behind her. 

“You look very aroused,” he remarked, his voice filling her ears, enveloping her in his words. “Should I do something about that, Clarice?” 

“Yes,” she breathed, pressing her thighs together. 

One warm hand caressed her thighs slowly, opening them to his gaze. 

“Mm, you look so wet,” he drawled. “Your cunt aches for me, hm?” 

Clarice said nothing but breathed in sharply as he traced a line along her inner thigh and back down again. 

“Clarice, I asked you a question, and when I ask a question, I expect an answer,” he said sharply, pinching her thigh in reprimand. 

“Yes Doctor Lecter,” she groaned. 

“Good girl,” he praised, his other hand teasing around her nipple. “I just fucked you and already, you’re desperate for more,” he remarked mockingly. “Are you always this much of a slut, Clarice?”

She sucked in a breath. Never did she think that being called a slut by Hannibal Lecter would be arousing in any way. But hearing him refer to her as one under the context of sex was surprisingly erotic.

“Only for you, Doctor,” she breathed. 

“How naughty.” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I don’t think I should reward you for such behavior, should I?”

“No,” she sighed as his hands left her body. Straining to hear, she recognized the sound of him undressing. 

“Roll over,” he ordered. Although the angle was slightly awkward, Clarice did as he asked.

“On your knees,” he said sharply. “If I can’t see that wet cunt, you’re not doing it right.”

She shifted so her back was arched and her legs were open. Hannibal made an approving noise, so she assumed she’d done something right, although he hadn’t done anything yet. She felt him climb onto the bed, and she sucked in a breath. 

The first slap came faster than she expected, and she hadn’t expected to get so wet when he did so. 

“Oh!” She cried out. He chuckled quietly and she felt him lightly tease her opening. 

He slapped her again, and this time when her hips jerked slightly a jolt of pleasure shook her as her swollen clit made contact with the tips of his fingers. 

“Ohhhh, more please.” She tried to press against them, but he slapped her again and the only friction she got before Hannibal jerked her back to her original position was the harsh jolt that flashed through her. 

“Only if you’ll be a good girl,” he drawled. “Besides, Clarice, you’re enjoying this far too much to actually want me to stop, aren’t you?”

He wasn’t wrong. The excitement of being tied to the bed and blindfolded, all while Hannibal Lecter was pleasuring her was arousing, to say the least.

He continued to spank her firmly, each time her hips making contact with his fingers before he pulled them away. After one particularly hard slap, instead of moving his fingers, he pulled on her clit, hard, and then began to roughly fondle it. 

She cried out in pleasure. Her clit was swollen and overstimulated, and her ass felt like it was on fire. 

“Don’t cum until I say, Clarice,” he reminded her, before abruptly turning her over. She barely had time to react before he started fucking her with his fingers in earnest, quickly finding just the right spots, to touch her just how she liked it. All the while, his other fingers were pulling and teasing at her clit. 

“Oh, god,” she cried out. “Hannibal, please.” 

“I think you can wait, Special Agent Starling,” he hissed the last words at her. Her hips jerked against him when he talked like that. 

“Oh goddddddd,” she groaned softly as she felt him suck at her breast firmly, nipping and sucking in order to leave a mark. 

“Why don’t you cum for me, Clarice?” He breathed in her ear, and when he pinched her clit harder then he had before, she came hard and fast, making a mess on his hands. She lay there for a moment, breathing and allowing herself to come back to where she was. Meanwhile, she could hear Hannibal humming with pleasure while he was presumably, licking his fingers.

“Oh, that was good.” He untied her wrists and blindfold, before moving between her legs to clean between her thighs. 

She laughed. “Nice housewarming present.”

“I’m glad you agree. Roll over please,” he instructed her. 

She arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’m going to put some lotion on so you don’t bruise,” Hannibal told her, already disposing of the wet towel.

“Oh. Okay.” She closed her eyes and rolled over as she focused on the way his hands massaged her buttocks, rubbing the lotion into her. After a while, she felt him move next to her and opened her eyes as he settled in next to her. 

“Did you have anything you wanted to do today?” He asked her. 

“I feel so jetlagged,” she groaned. “But I need to go shopping. I have maybe three different pairs of clothes.”

“An excellent idea,” he agreed. “I myself should get some clothes. Already downstairs when I fetched our things, there was a note asking for our presence at a dinner with a fellow lecturer and his wife.”

Clarice blanched. “Hannibal, I know absolutely nothing about fine dining.”

“I assure you, they will be absolutely wonderful. Very polite people.” 

“I’m relieved,” she said dryly. “Let me rest for a while though.”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a week or so, depending on how busy I am. Feedback warms my soul!


	7. Chapter 7

He woke her around mid afternoon. Sometime during the day he’d unpacked their things and was now wearing a simple dark blue suit. Clarice was still naked, curled among the blankets while Hannibal had curled himself around her and was now lazily kissing her breasts. 

“Good afternoon Clarice,” he purred in her ear as she turned away from him and nuzzled her face into the pillow. “I thought I might give you a tour of the house.”

“M’sleeping,” she grumbled, swatting away his hand, which was steadily creeping up her thigh.

“Rude,” he smirked at her as his fingers trailed over her soft curls between her thighs. “Clarice, you’ve slept half the day away already, and here I am offering to give you your third orgasm of the day, yet you deny me?” He sucked on her neck harshly, and her hips bucked forward into his palm.

“Oh, Jesus,” she swore as he slid a finger between her folds, testing the wetness.

Hannibal smirked to himself as he reached over for the small bottle of lubricant that Clarice had purchased a few days ago. He heard her whimper in displeasure as his hand left her slim form. He allowed some of the lubricant to drip onto his fingers before sliding them back between her legs, and he heard her moan as he rubbed her clit.

“Hannibal is that lube on your fingers?” Her hips jerked against his soft touches.

“That it is.” He used his other hand to roll her nipple between his fingers. “You weren’t as wet as you sometimes are, but I didn’t want you to feel any discomfort.”

“Ohhh that feels good.” Her head fell back to rest on his chest as he continued to rub at her clit.

“I can tell,” he gently withdrew his hand and Clarice groaned in frustration.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he purred in her ear. “Just like this, Clarice. Stay right there, little Starling.”

Hannibal reached over to the side of the bed again, this time for a condom and more lube. He then freed his cock and applied both to it before sliding inside of her.

“Ohhhh.” They both sighed as he held her there for a moment, his hips pressed against her ass. 

“That feels so fucking good, Hannibal, please,” Clarice moaned as he fucked her slow and deep, his fingers swirling along her clit insistantly.

“Please what, Clarice?” His voice filled her ears as he pinched her clit again.

“I want to come,” she begged, pressing her hips back against him.

“You’re getting there, Clarice,” he murmured softly, his body flush against hers as he fucked her. 

She panted as he continued to circle her clit as she thrusted back against him, which in turn, made him grasp her hip harsher. 

“Coming,” she got out.

“That’s my girl,” Hannibal hissed as he followed her, his fingers fisting in her hips as she rode her orgasm out. 

“That was nice,” she hummed as he withdrew from her after a few moments, disposing of the condom. “I’ll get up now.”

He laughed softly. “All I had to do to wake you up was fuck you?”

She glared at him. “What time is it?”

He checked his watch. “About 4:30. I was going to serve us dinner at about 7. If you like I can show you the rest of the house.”

“I’d like that very much,” she agreed, getting out of bed and accepting the skirt and blouse that Hannibal handed her. 

“I’ll be right in here when you get out,” he told her as she shut the door to the bathroom.

Clarice gaped as she entered the bathroom. The walls were a pale blue, and the tiles were a crisp white. There was a small white vanity to the right of the door and to her left was a small door that presumably led to the toilet. At the end of the room and to her left was a large tub, and on the other side was a gorgeously tiled shower that already contained a little bit of shampoo and conditioner. There was a towel rack which held three towels, all light blue, matching the walls. Along the left wall there were two sinks, with a granite countertop and a large mirror. Along the right wall there was a door leading into a walk in closet, which was mostly empty. Without a doubt, Clarice had never seen a nicer bathroom. She turned on the shower and sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the shower to warm up. Looking down at herself, she was surprised at the sheer number of small bruises and hickies on her skin. Her hips had two small bruises from where Hannibal had grabbed her, and numerous other small marks marred her skin where he’d held her.

She could feel the steam filling the bathroom and Clarice stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water surrounded her. The small shampoo bottle that was in the shower was citrus scented, and the conditioner matched. She scrubbed herself clean and relaxed under the warm water before remembering that Hannibal was waiting in their room. She shut the water off and dried herself off, before realizing that Hannibal hadn’t told her where he had put away the few pairs of underwear. She wrapped herself in the towel before going into the bedroom.

“You look lovely, Clarice,” Hannibal remarked from his place on the bed. 

She flushed. “I’m just in a towel, Hannibal,”

“Precisely.” 

“Hannibal where are my panties? I packed some, and I don’t know where you put them,” she said as she retrieved her bra from the chair next to the bed. 

“You don’t need panties, Clarice,” he smirked at her.

“Very funny,” she said dryly before taking off the towel and putting on her bra as his eyes followed her. “That would be highly improper, and rude,” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Only in public, my dear,” he said smugly. “I put them in the dresser in the walk in. The small drawer on the left.”

Clarice sauntered over to the bathroom and retrieved her panties from the walk in closet, before putting her clothes back on. When she went back into the bedroom, Hannibal was standing next to the door. 

“Shall I give you a tour, Clarice?” 

“I would love a tour,” she looked up at him with a small smile. 

He showed her the upstairs first. There were two other bedrooms, which shared a small ensuite. Hannibal also had a music room, and there was another room that was similar, which he said was for her to do with what she liked. The sitting room had a small view down into the large, more formal living room, which was to the right of the door. To the left of the door was a hallway that led to the library, which was large and grand, with several armchairs and window seats. It took up most of the left side of the house. Next to the living room was the dining room, and there was a swinging door that led into the kitchen, which was also huge. All in all, it was a gorgeous house, and Clarice loved it. 

“It’s not as nice as some of the homes here, but in a few weeks, it will look just like one,” he promised her as she stepped out onto the balcony of their room, which overlooked the street. 

“I think it’s lovely, Hannibal,” she turned to face him. “It’s the nicest house I’ve ever lived in.”

He kissed her firmly. “Clarice, I am going to start dinner. There’s a small table in there, if you would like to look at some of the brochures and pamphlets about the arts that I picked up today. I’m hoping to become a regular subscriber to several places,” he told her. 

“I’m not sure how much of a help I can be, but I’ll try,” she kissed him again. “Are there any maps that have lists of the stores in the area? I need to go shopping, Hannibal.”

“I believe so,” he murmured softly, his hand gently resting on her hip as he pulled her back to his chest. “You should be able to walk most places, and they should just deliver the things you want here, if you ask.”

She followed him to the kitchen, which was a large room with a lot of things she didn’t know the names for. 

“What’s for dinner, Hannibal?” She sat down at the table pleasantly, and took the top brochure off the pile.

“I’m making a simple chicken breast, with potatoes and fresh beans,” he said, pulling out a large pan. “And we’ll have a nice chardonnay to go with it.”

“Sounds delicious,” she smiled at him.

They sat quietly, Clarice reading the brochures and making notes on a little notepad, and Hannibal cooking dinner. 

“Do you have a car?” She asked suddenly.

“Not yet,” he told her. “Why? You can have things sent over here after you buy them, you know.”

“I don’t believe I ever told you, but I like cars,” she remarked, turning a page in her brochure. 

“Sometime soon, we shall get one, then,” he promised her. 

They spent the next hour without talking, Hannibal cooking and Clarice reading her brochures. By dinner, she’d made a list of places she wanted to go, and had an idea of what she was looking for. 

“Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes,” Hannibal announced. “I’ll just set the table and we should be ready to eat.”

“Excellent,” she got up from her spot. “I’ll go change then.”

“Lovely.” He smiled at her. 

Dinner was a simple affair. Clarice praised his cooking and Hannibal watched her from across the table. When she finished eating, he leaned back in his chair, admiring the view.

“I must say, you look gorgeous tonight, Clarice,” he commented. 

She blushed. “I bet you’ll say the same thing when I take off my dress.”

He gaped at her for a moment. Before he could respond, she sauntered away. 

“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom for you!” She winked at him flirtaciously. 

The dishes could wait.


End file.
